The Quote Book
The Quote Book is the channel where all the memorable quotes from the DubbelDubbel Discord server are recorded. Quotes November 2017 * "I was born first, so technically I'm the original" -Nova (Nov 29, 2017) February 2018 * "I just realized I had an emote to welcome people, and I've never used it." -Luigiman2201 (Feb 28, 2018) March 2018 * "Let the diabetes commence!" -Luigiman2201 (Mar 2, 2018) * "Don't break my discord >:(" -Luigiman2201 (Mar 2, 2018) * "Through the myterious ways of the Luigi" -Luigiman2201 (Mar 2, 2018) * "IReallyWantedToStayUpToSeeYouButICouldn'tIhatemybody" -Misti (Mar 3, 2018) * "Welcome, Pokemario ** ... ** Dammit" -Luigiman2201 (Mar 6,2018) * "Fine I'm keeping my thigh fetish tho" -Pokemario (Mar 6, 2018) * "My life is one big episode of Whose Line Is It Anyway?" -Luigiman2201 (Mar 8, 2018) * "it has a dab im sold" -Horserax (Mar 8, 2018) * "ILL KILL HIM AGAIN IF I HAVE TO." -Misti (Mar 15, 2018) * "...the cold are is?" -Misti (Mar 17, 2018) * "N-no. What gave you that idea?" (Mar 17, 2018) * "....We need a highlights channel xD that wasn't even planned." -Misti (Mar 17, 2018) * "Hello Kitty is definitely satanic" -Misti (Mar 25, 2018) * "WHO HATH SUMMONED ME?!" -An1meG33K (Mar 28, 2018) April 2018 * "YAY! OUR RELATIONSHIP INCREASED BY ANOTHER LEVEL!" -Phoenix (Apr 2, 2018) * Misti: "AAAAAAAAAACK ACKACACKACKACKACK *dies*" ** An1meG33K: "... Dibs on Misti's stuff" (Apr 7, 2018) * "How about my numerous dumb ideas?" -Luigiman2201 (Apr 11, 2018) * "Which one of us will be banned first?" -Keeby (Apr 26, 2018) * "Why don't you just be piano." -Misti (Apr 26, 2018) * "Actually. #ProudToBeAPrev, nvm" -Luigiman2201 (Apr 28, 2018) May 2018 * "Woooo! Everyone else sucks, I'm rooting for Pheeny!"-Misti (May 6, 2018) * Misti: "Don't worry, you suck the least Luigi" ** Luigiman2201:"Gee, thanks" (May 6, 2018) * "Guy: 'I guess we all got a little retard in us' Me: Don't you mean... we are all inside a little retard?" -Peridotmini (May 8, 2018) * "What kinda sick game is that?! -Misti (May 11, 2018) * "Yay, I have a date with myself!" -Luigiman2201 (May 12, 2018) * "@An1meG33K FOUR BUTT" -Misti (May 12, 2018) * "Don't make me discipline your ass" -Luigiman2201 (May 18, 2018) * ".... I wonder what Luigi's reaction will be xD" -Misti (May 21, 2018) * "So would Luigiman take yours soon?" -Keeby (May 21, 2018) * "Hi, it's BUTT BUTT" -Todd Rogers (May 25, 2018) June 2018 * "*whatever you want to call it ** LET ME TAKE THE POTATOES OF THIS ONE" -Misti (Jun 2, 2018) * "speach x scythos isn't a ship i expected to pop up" -Speachbyte (Jun 3, 2018) * "I've always wanted to be a boob" -Luigiman2201 (Jun 8, 2018) * "You guys are the boobs around here" -An1meG33K (Jun 8, 2018) * "Don't have sex with my script please" -Luigiman2201 (Jun 11. 2018) * "he is slowly becoming guy fieri" -Speachbyte (Jun 15, 2018) * "dick" -Misti (Jun 22, 2018) * "We have to kill the baby" -Peridotmini (Jun 23, 2018) July 2018 * "FINALE MY ASS" -Misti (July 13,2018) * ":D! Torture!" -Misti (July 25, 2018) * "WHOS READY TO RUN AROUND AS CARS" -Misti (July 25, 2018) * "I killed myself with physics" -Doubledubbel (July 28, 2018) August 2018 * "ITS NOT SLAVERY IF ITS A CATGIRL" -Misti (August 9, 2018)